Peppermint
by ButterflyBroken
Summary: XM:FIRST CLASS Erik knows a secret of Charles', a sweet little secret he loves. It is his, just like Charles himself, and it makes him immensely happy to know something no one else does. *Fluffy Slash, mild implications*


**Peppermint**

Erik knows something about Charles that no one else does, and it makes him warm and surprisingly prideful. Charles, Erik knows, is his opposite when it comes to personal matters- the telepath is very open and holds no secrets, while Erik prefers to keep silent about relatively everything. Therefore, the thought that Erik holds a secret about Charles is immensely satisfying, terrifying and completely surreal.

Charles Xavier is madly in love with peppermint. The statement is arbitrary and odd, completely strange to Erik. Yet it is true- Charles _does_ love his peppermint and Erik has tangible proof of the other man's adorable obsession.

The first time Erik noticed was that first kiss in the ridiculously large bathroom, the time that Hank had accidentally cut Charles. Erik's planning had all paid off when he made the silver tool in Hank's hand jerk ever so slightly, and while he hated marring Charles' perfect ivory skin, he had to admit it was entirely worth it- because that first kiss, quick and fueled by the flare of a fiery hope, had been tinted with peppermint tea.

The second time Erik became aware was when they were baking cookies during a rainy day- or rather, _Charles _was baking. The children would only flicker in and out to eat cookie dough at first, only to be chided by their telepathic mentor- who for all his talk always allowed them a small bite. As Erik and Charles were left alone in the pleasant warmth of the kitchen and they indulged in the small pleasures of privacy, Erik could only laugh against Charles' lips when he felt the sticky sugar of peppermint coating his lips like a pleasant balm quickly licked away a moment later.

The third time was when Charles had disappeared upstairs for a while, needing to rest after a straining week keeping the children in line. Erik had been suffering from withdrawal, desperately needing to see Charles, and had gone upstairs to the other man's room. After a few knocks, he grew anxious and simply came in, frantically searching the room only to realize the bathroom door was closed. When he opened the bathroom door, it was to see a particularly relaxed Charles lying lazily in the bathtub, the scent of peppermint wafting from the bubbles within- and what came next erased all feelings of guilt from Erik's intrusion.

So here Erik was, lying comfortably next to Charles, watching the moonlight play across the man's beautifully pale skin, reflecting on the small discovery he'd made. It was a secret all his own, something he loved with all his heart just as he loved the man lying next to him.

"Erik," Charles mumbled sleepily, turning to face him with heavily-lidded eyes, completely relaxed and smiling. "What are you thinking?" The telepath scooted closer, breath fanning across Erik's neck, a gentle breeze. Erik moved closer, arms pulling the smaller man to his warmth.

"Peppermint," He replied, smiling into Charles' hair- number four. Peppermint, something soft- lavender, perhaps?- and a scent that was entirely Charles and nothing else. It was Erik's newest find and the best, in his opinion- for it had come in the middle of their movement, the tangle of their limbs, the arching way Charles always fit perfectly into Erik. It had come when Erik buried his face into the telepath's neck, heart pounding in perfect harmony with the man beneath him. It may as well have been the first time, along with all the other firsts he'd just had.

Charles laughed, a sweet and soft laugh, something true and perfect that Erik would not forget. Erik swore his heart stopped right then, especially with the dimples forming on Charles' cheeks, impossibly adorable and endearing. _How can one human being be so damn adorable?_

"I do love peppermint…but nothing tastes better than you," He said, and Erik felt himself rise inside with the purity and sweetness of the statement. In that moment he thought he loved Charles more than he could have ever possibly imagined.

"I beg to differ," Erik replied, smiling slowly, and with one last, lingering kiss, he sent them both into peaceful and sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Well, this. It was done, once again, during my hours of insomnia and non-internet. So. Please enjoy as much as I did, with my half-fried and too awake brain!<strong>

**Read and Review, love. Please do. 3**


End file.
